


Afternoon Delight

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Alex and Maggie drop by to surprise a powered-down Kara with lunch.  It turns out they too are in for a surprise.(It's Cat.  It's totally Cat.)





	

Afternoon Delight

“If she’s sleeping, we’ll just leave the food in the fridge and go,” Alex Danvers said as she and Maggie Sawyer slowly climbed the stairs to Kara’s apartment. “It’s always a little hard to tell how a total power blowout will hit her.”

The smaller woman nodded, focused on carrying multiple bags of takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant. It had been an interesting few months, she thought as she adjusted her grip on the soup carrier - a sweet and sexy new girlfriend, and then finding out that her girlfriend’s adorable younger sister was also Supergirl. Little Midwestern Margaret Sawyer reading her Superman comic books would never have believed all this, she chucked to herself.

Alex turned to see what caused the laugh, but they were at Kara’s door before she could ask. Thankfully, the two women had been given the rest of the day off by their grateful superiors, since the alien that Kara had finally managed to take down had also caused hours of report-writing at the DEO and NCPD. Both women were beyond maxed out on overtime anyway. Government agencies that fought extra-terrestrial threats still had budgetary concerns, after all. Agent Danvers was very much looking forward to checking in on Kara, having a bite to eat with her two favorite people in the world, and then escaping back to her apartment for some couple time with Maggie. Naked couple time. And a long nap.

Freeing a hand somehow, Alex tapped on the door. She was a little distracted by the still grinning detective next to her, so she wasn’t sure if Kara had answered. Alex knocked again, and hearing nothing still, shrugged to her co-delivery person and shuffled bags around until she could reach her key ring.

They hadn’t gotten farther than a few steps in to the sunny abode, and had just shut the door behind them when the first sound registered. It sounded like...a moan? Cop senses kicked in for both women, who set their food burden carefully and quietly down and reached for their ever-present weapons.

Another groan, and before they could get to the door guns drawn, Alex and Maggie stopped short - because the next sound wasn’t what they expected at all. Not a cry of pain, or a call for help. Later, Maggie would swear it was a slurp-pop. Alex never liked that part of the re-telling of the story.

“Kara! Kara, it’s Alex and Maggie, are you ok?!?” Her now very concerned and somewhat confused sister called out to the closed bedroom door. “Kara, answer me or I’m coming in right now!”

Almost immediately, there was a distinct ‘thud’, like something falling on the hardwood floor. Followed very quickly by an unusually high-pitched response from the wounded superhero. “ALEX! Stay there! Um, I’m fine, don’t worry. Just um, let me, um, I’ll be right out. Don’t come in, I’m fine. Oh, uh, hi Maggie.” It wasn’t quite audible, but they were sure Kara’s wasn’t the only voice coming from the room.

Of course the seasoned law enforcement officials had figured the situation out, if not the identity of both the participants. Maggie left her girlfriend to deal with it, while she transported all of the food to the kitchen table. Why wouldn’t she have a guest? Kara was beautiful and brave, kind and smart, and Maggie had seen humanoids of all races, genders and origins stare lustfully at Supergirl. Maggie thought, “Go Baby D, gettin’ a little afternoon delight!” Of course Bigger D would NOT have the same reaction, and Maggie was fascinated to see what would happen and just who was behind closed door #2, risking life and limb (and private parts). She almost wished she had popcorn, but pot-stickers and egg rolls would do for the unfolding show.

Quickly, but not super-speedy, the superhero appeared and shut the door behind her. “Hi guys! Um, thanks for bringing food. I’m feeling ok, much better today.”

“I thought we’d swing by after our shifts and bring you lunch since your powers are out. But,” Alex’s eyes narrowed as she folded her arms, “maybe you’ve already eaten?” The implication was quite clear.

Three things happened at once:  
In the kitchen, Maggie bit her lip to keep from snorting. She loved her girlfriend’s snarky sense of humor.  
Kara exclaimed “Alex!”, as if she was simply _scandalized_ at what her sister was suggesting.  
And someone in the bedroom didn’t quite manage to cut off a chuckle. A feminine sounding chuckle.

None of the Danvers women were known for patience. “Why don’t you invite your friend out for Chinese food? Like soon, before it gets cold?” Alex looked her sister up and down, in hastily thrown on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, her hair down and wild, and played a low card. “Unless you’re ashamed.”

There was no heat vision, but there was a glare. “No, I’m not ashamed, Alexandra. Just a little embarrassed at the circumstances...”

“They’re coming out, or I’m going in.” Alex took a step towards the bedroom, hand unconsciously still on her holster. She knew she was getting a little out of bounds, but this was so unlike Kara. And there was still that protective part of Alex that was worried her un-powered sister had been taken advantage of. 

“I did my unofficial coming out years ago, Scully, nothing new there,” Cat Grant, Queen of All Media Emeritus, swanned out of Kara’s bedroom to greet the newcomers, like this was just their standard weekly get together for brunch, full of nothing-unusual-to-see-here attitude. 

Alex’s jaw dropped. Maggie barely managed to catch the container of noodles she’d been holding when her hands froze. That clearly wasn’t who they were expecting by a long shot. 

That famous smirk on a freshly washed face, short silk robe billowing behind her, over what was clearly one of Kara’s t-shirts. Shoulder length blond hair, with wavy curls that had been obviously recently hand-tousled. And bare, smooth legs that drew the attention of both Danvers women. She headed for the kitchen, but not before giving her ex-assistant a little squeeze on that marvelous super-booty as she passed. Kara jumped. Alex glared. After plucking a bottle of water from the fridge, the older woman turned to Maggie, who was still trying not to stare and failing.

“Cat Grant, defiler of superheroes.” Clearly, Cat knew that Maggie knew “The Secret”. 

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh, as she shook the offered hand. It wasn’t every day, even in her strange world, you met a famous person you’d had a crush on since before college. “NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer, um...defiler of their sisters?”

She got a grin in response and a salute with the water bottle tipped in her direction. “Well, then, good for us and lucky for them. And thank you for your service in both areas I suppose.” Cat took another sip, glancing back at their girlfriends standing stock still in the living room, identical shocked expressions on their cute faces. Although she directed her comments at Maggie, Cat kept her eyes on them. “I’m glad to know someone’s looking out for those dangerous Danvers girls with their heroic streaks.”

The newcomers probably took that at face value, but Kara heard the echo of what had driven Cat to zoom back to National City on a red-eye public flight. Earlier that morning, a tired and sore Kara had opened her door only to find herself with an armful of CEO, who was cycling between furious and terrified. It had taken Kara 45 minutes plus a Lexapro and an airplane-defunking shower to get Cat calmed down and in the mood for bedroom shenanigans. Which had then been promptly interrupted.

There was no way Kara could resist giving and receiving a little comfort. Cat may have slipped back into her confident queenly persona, but Kara knew she was still rattled at having seen Supergirl badly injured the night before on TV. The confrontation Alex was clearly clamoring for could wait. Cat had turned back to the pile of takeout the interlopers hauled in, and was helping Maggie set up a little buffet style spread on the kitchen table. Kara turned to head to the kitchen, only to be stopped by a light hand on her shoulder and some quiet words from her sister. “Hey, can we talk? I mean I know you’re busy watching Cat Grant’s ass at the moment...”

Kara couldn’t help but roll her eyes, a habit she may have picked up from someone else in the room. She knew Alex wouldn’t take being surprised by their relationship well...but still. Kara was an adult, Cat was an adult, and it was very consensual and certainly no quickie-hot-boss-crush-fling. “I was in the middle of doing something ( _“Someone!”_ Cat unhelpfully piped up from the kitchen), when you came in. We can talk in a second, I’m hungry.” The superhero headed for her girl, who’d started to rub her upper arm absentmindedly.

“Your arm ok, babe? We can ice it if you want,” Kara murmured, reaching out for Cat’s left bicep. Which of course made it quite clear just who made the ‘thud’ when Alex and Maggie came in. 

She was waved off. “No, no, it’s fine. Probably won’t even bruise. And even if it did, still worth it.” Cat grinned, and Kara slid behind her, arms wrapping around the slender waist.

The additional benefit of having her arms around Cat was that Kara’s hands were now even closer to her second favorite delicacy - Chinese food. Long, strong fingers stole over one of the veggie rolls, and the other hand made an attempt at a pork roll. Only to find both of her hands slapped away.

“First of all, darling, that works much better with super speed. Second, those are still really hot, you’ll burn your usually cast-iron mouth. Here, try this,” Cat held up a won-ton over her shoulder to Kara’s mouth.

As Kara nibbled the food out of Cat’s hand, Alex couldn’t help but to be struck with the domestic nature of the scene. This wasn’t a first time, awkward morning after. This was something comfortable, something routine. Cat knew enough to protect Kara from herself - the superhero continually forgot when she was in the middle of a power blowout how vulnerable she was to the normal, every day things humans learned to navigate. How long had Kara been keeping Cat Grant a secret? And why? Was Cat also keeping Kara a secret? Alex shook her head at the weird turn today had taken.

Kara finished off her third dumpling, perfectly content to have Cat provide them by hand. And maybe they were both stepping up the PDA to gig the interrupting DEO agent, who still seemed baffled to see them together. “Keep this up, Miss Grant,” she whispered teasingly, sparing a second for a quick nibble on Cat’s ear, “and they’re gonna know you like me.”

Her unflappable girlfriend replied quietly enough that Maggie, who was still in the kitchen, couldn’t hear. “I’m wearing a wrinkled poly/cotton blend t-shirt that I grabbed off the floor solely because it smells like you, Kiera. They should be able to figure it out.” She spun in the circle of Kara’s arms to be face to face, and the lusty expression was warning enough to set Kara’s libido off again. “I’m also naked underneath said shirt, and it’s getting a little...itchy. Won’t you help me take it off and scratch?” Kara was learning, but she was still no match in the seduction game for the sexy CEO. Cat Grant didn’t do ‘coy’. But, on occasion, with very special partners, she could tease. And how her love responded to that was arousing.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard Kara growl before,’ Alex thought, and then quickly slammed the mental door shut on just what may have come out of Cat Grant’s dirty, dirty mouth to cause that sound. Her little sister’s very grown up girlfriend was staring up at Kara with intense hazel eyes and, yes, that was definitely a faux-pout on the most famous lips in National City. This was getting out of hand. The pheromones in the air were staggering.

Just as Alex opened her mouth to speak, Kara beat her to it. “Alex, let’s have a quick talk in my bedroom ok? Sorry, guys, I know it’s rude to step away, but this won’t take long,” Kara promised her guests. She leaned down and only trusted herself to brush a quick kiss across Cat’s tempting lips. Cat patted her on the chest, and shooed her off with a familiar finger flick.

“That’s fine. The detective and I will have a little chat,” Cat continued, studiously oblivious to Maggie’s panicked expression. 

“Maggie,” Alex started, not wanting to leave her girlfriend to the clutches of a Pulitzer prize winning investigative reporter, no matter how good a poker face Maggie had.

But she recovered quickly. “I got it Alex, no problem. You have a chat, we’ll have a chat. And we’ll eat.” Maggie grabbed a fork and lifted her plate of delicacies. “If you hurry, there may even be some left for you all.”

As soon as the door shut behind her, Alex whirled on her sister and began. “How long, Kara? How long have you been hiding the fact you’re sleeping with Cat Grant, your ex-boss, Queen of All Media, who oh by the way clearly knows you’re Supergirl?” The unspoken question of ‘and why didn’t you tell me?’ was even louder.

“Geez, can you imagine why I wouldn’t necessarily want to share it right away, Alex?” Kara gestured to her sister. “None of you really know Cat. I know I complained and cried a couple times about her. And I KNEW this would be the response we’d get.” As if suddenly remembering she was supposed to be recuperating, Kara felt a wave of fatigue, and curled up on the messy bed.

“The night before she left a few months ago...we had some telling of truths. And...some um, other stuff.” Kara blushed. “She still needed to go though, and recharge, and I really, really miss her. But she comes back every few weeks, to trade off Carter or to check on CatCo and we...get together. Or, a couple times I’ve flown out to where she is. But this last time, it, Supergirl I mean, really scared her. I don’t think she’ll be staying away much longer, and I was going to tell you. Once we figured out how to be a couple that lives in the same city together, and the whole CatCo thing, and making sure we were still gonna work.” 

Kara stopped and was plucking at the sheet she’d crumpled in her hand. Alex noticed a Louis Vuitton carry-on in the corner chair, and an outfit that definitely wasn’t Kara’s style tossed over it. She also saw a few tiny signs that this wasn’t Cat’s first visit - perfume that wasn’t Kara’s on the dresser, phone charger cords on both bedside tables, something in a dry-cleaners bad on the clothes rack, an extra pillow at the headboard.

Sighing deeply, Kara continued. “I want you to know each other, and to see how different she is with me. And with Carter - you will totally love him! He’s such a great kid. I think we’ll all really get along well. She’s an amazing mom and I know it seems strange, but she’s been a good girlfriend, even though she’s not here with me a lot. Cat...Cat makes me better, Alex, challenges me as Kara and Supergirl. She sees the whole me and she lets me see the real her. And, we like who we are as a couple. As just Cat and Kara, not “Cat Grant” and “Supergirl”, just us. You know?”

At her sister’s begrudging smile, Kara relaxed further into the bed and chanced on getting a little bit more personal. “We’re in that ‘need to be together all the time’ phase, especially since we can’t see each other that often, so it’s kinda hard. I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with it,” she gently teased, knowing very well the times she’d almost walked in on the two brunettes in a heated make-out, or worse, session. “I want to shout it to the world and show her off and brag that she chose me, but keep her all to myself too. Does that make sense?”

Alex slumped on the bed next to Kara, and then hopped right back up after remembering what had been going on there just minutes ago. “Yeah, that makes sense, superdork. So when’s the wedding?” Big sisters get to tease, after all.

“Alex!,” Kara yelped, turning red and hiding her face in her hands. “Rao help me, I just want to have sex with my girlfriend while I don’t have to worry about my powers for once. I love you - now take your tiny little girlfriend and get out, please. And thank you for the food.”

Then, her sister felt badly. She hated to have her time with Maggie interrupted (which happened a lot given their occupations), and this was a rare opportunity for Kara; she was in the zone of not having her powers, but not being so hurt as to be unconscious in a sunbed at the DEO. Alex would be perfectly happy just thinking the two blondes were just going to play a video game or something though.

Alex and Kara emerged from the bedroom to find Cat and Maggie in the middle of discussing National City’s waterfront redistricting plan, and how it would affect the lower-income residents of that area. Kara grinned. Cat had, no pun intended, unending curiosity on a wide variety of subjects, and she was always interested in improving the lot of the unfortunate, especially locally where she had some influence. She also was one of the best interviewers Kara had ever seen - Maggie looked at ease and engaged, which was pretty amazing considering she was having a conversation with a billionaire former TV crush in a bathrobe. Who had just been almost caught having sex with her girlfriend’s sister. Who also, Kara just realized, was sporting a visible hickey along her sharp collarbone. 

“I’m not going to forget your point of view, Detective. It may not be me, but perhaps one of my junior reporters,” she winked at Kara, “will be contacting you to pursue this story. Even if it has to go through your public information officer, it’ll be helpful to have a law enforcement opinion on the Mayor’s plans down there.”

Maggie smiled back. This was the Cat Grant she remembered, and Kara had vaguely spoken so glowingly of. Smart, involved, and innovative, and with the potential to help affect real change. “I’d be happy to. Of course, my favorite reporters bring me doughnuts.” She flashed those famous dimples at Kara, that Alex had fallen so hard for.

“Man, Maggie - cops and doughnuts? So routine,” Kara grinned back as she slid an arm around Cat and pulled her close. “How about panini’s? Or kale chips? Branch out and break the chain.”

Alex was packing up some of the entrees and a couple of soups in the kitchen. “You know, they do say cliches are cliches for a reason, right? Her squad goes through almost as many boxes as you do, Kara.”

Maggie took her empty plate to the kitchen and rinsed it in the sink. She looked questioningly at her girlfriend. Alex nodded, as if to say everything was ok. “We’re going to head out now, I’ll take this with if that’s ok. We’ve got the rest of the day off, too,” the taller brunette stated to the other two occupants, indicating the bag with a small portion of the takeout. She could accept that, for right now, Kara needed time with Cat. Her girlfriend. There would be opportunities later, more private ones Alex would ensure, to give the petite CEO the Danvers Family version of a shovel talk. It didn’t look like Cat was going anywhere anyway.

Cat and Kara stood in the middle of the living room, arms around each other. As Alex approached, Cat took a respectful step backwards so the sisters could embrace. Almost teasingly, Alex looked down at Cat and made the ‘eye to eye’ gesture of ‘I’m watching you’. Cat nodded with an understanding grin and an eye roll, and Kara shoved her sister with yet another “Alex!”

“Okay, okay we’re going.” Alex stumbled away, even without super strength Kara was solid.

“Um, Alex? Don’t tell Eliza, ok? I will, soon, but let me do it.”

Her sister snorted. “Yeah, no worries there sis. I’m not falling on that grenade for you,” Alex replied with a slightly evil grin. Even Cat looked less confident at that. 

Squeezing Kara’s hand, Cat spoke up before the other two women had the door open. “Maybe when Kara’s feeling better, you all can come to dinner at my penthouse. My son will be there and Kara’s told him about her cool scientist sister. I’m sure he’d be interested to meet you both.” 

The woman next to her beamed down at her proudly, and squeezed her hand in return. Kara knew it wasn’t easy for Cat to invite strangers into her private domain, and to suggest this on her own, and to mention Carter, was a big step. It reiterated yet again how invested Cat was in this, in their relationship. And now Kara really wanted to be alone with her again.

Maggie and Alex shared a quick glance before Alex spoke. “Sure, we’d like that. Our schedules are a little crazy, but just have your Super-girlfriend touch base...”

“OKAY, good-bye!” And with a bum rush, the two laughing brunettes were ushered out of the apartment. Kara sighed and leaned against the closed front door. “Well, that could’ve gone...differently.”

“No blood, no bruises, let’s call it a win. We’ll deal with the rest later. You need to eat more, Kara, I know just those few bites weren’t enough, even without your normal hearty appetite.” 

“I’m more interested in getting back to what I was biting before we were interrupted, Cat.” Kara swept Cat up in her arms, which was still perfectly do-able for ‘just human strength’ Kara. Cat curled up and rested her head on one of those broad shoulders.

“As am I. But it’s ok if you want to rest. We’ve got all afternoon, Carter doesn’t get back home until after his science club meeting, so I’m all yours.”

Her partner wasn’t about to be put off by that, however. She loved that Cat was so considerate but she wanted her hands back on that tight, soft body like right now. “How about sex, then rest, then more sex, then a shower, then back to the penthouse for dinner with Carter?”

That plan earned Kara a wet and dirty kiss with added groping. “There’s my Sunny Danvers, so good at administrating.”

Kara waggled her eyebrows as she swept Cat carefully back into the bedroom. “Yup,” she said between kisses, “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little "Yay, it's been about a year since I discovered Supercat!" anniversary fic gift.  
> This was my attempt at a “quick fic”. What is wrong with me? Do I talk this much in real life?!  
> (It’s not that quick. Nothing that can be summarized here. And yes, probably.)  
> Thanks to all the writers and creative types who I've gleefully been led astray by into the Supercat world. Here's to many more... <3


End file.
